reaching for the sky
by Xx78 secret converseXx
Summary: I was under water , in denial . I was so deep in that noone could help me survive this .The physical pain of it was even to kill me . I was so lost and yet somehow you found me .all I see, is broken glass, with shiny shards of pain.
1. Chapter 1

Its not that I'm not excited for this amazing opportunity .Really . But I'm nervous . Today I'm performing at a Rosanne Blue's , which is a coffee house . She's a good friend of the family and she pressured me into performing there today .Scary yes I know . So I caved . It's not like I don't want to sing or anything but my mom ,dad , Ethan , my older brother and my best friend Marissa, keep saying I need to get over my fears so … I guess I could do this . Ha-ha , yeah right . I breathed in silently and exhaled . I heard a knock on the Coffee House lounge door . My mom slowly walked through , smiling warmly before patting me and plopping on the sofa .

"Hey Baby, don't be scared ."

It didn't come out like a assuring statement more of a command . I shook my head and smoothed my hair down before getting up to check my reflection .

"Yeah I'm just.. nervous and excited at the same time ."

She got up and stood next to me , smiling at our reflections. My mom was Caucasian or white in other words .Her skin glowed in the mirrors light , it was like she was a angel or something . I half smiled . My mom , Mary -Ann, had light blue eyes and blonde hair to match . People kept saying she looked like Heidi klum ,which I found both funny and also very true . She always speaks her mind and doesn't care if you agree with her logic or not . Sometimes it does get into trouble with the law or her Fashion company , Apex . Weird name , I know . She could be supportive when she wants too .

"Don't be honey. I hear you .. In your room .Singing like noone's watching ."

I gave her a glare .

"What! You have talent . Now go out there and sing your heart out kid!"

She rubbed my shoulders before heading for the door .

I turned around .

"Mom ."

She turned around and smiled again .

"Yes ?"

"Thank you for everything you guys did . "

She just stood there and held my gaze .Then she broke it and left the room .She always manages to do that whenever I say something along the lines of that . I turned back to my reflection . My caramel skin glowed just like Mary's did and I traced my hands around my square shaped face . I half smiled at myself . I looked at millions of light brown spiral curls that came down to my chest . My hazel brown eyes stared back . I got up and walked put of the room to see Rosanne talking to some guy that was leaning against the counter .

She glanced up and saw me walking towards her . I kind of wish she hadn't . I grinned .

"Ah Zariah! Here I need you to meet someone before you guys start."

_You guys ?_

I straightened up my posture and frowned slightly .

"Bu-

"I know , I know . " Rosanne put her hands up like a shield and leaned in whispering , " I probably shoulda told you but I booked Aaron Kelly from American idol to sing with you!"

My mouth dropped . Say what?

I blinked as Rosanne gestured towards me and Aaron turned around .He looked so good . His stare intensified when they came in contact with my eyes . I gulped . He wore a white tee shirt with the California beach behind some palm tress . It looked really cool , I though about saying that but I didn't want to seem dorky so I kept my mouth shut . He was also wearing white air force ones and black pants . His hair was the same except he dyed it black . Which brought out his blue /green eyes and made him look hot . I sighed .

"Hey im Aaron , I hope this is okay ."

I shook my head frantically .

"No no it great . Trust me im really happy im not going to be out there by my self ."

He chuckled and did a once over on me . He stopped at my chest area but looked up at my eyes . I smiled .

"Okay lets go hustle ,hustle !" Rosanne shoved me and Aaron backstage and then the people , I guess sponsors of the event pulled me aside until the lady announced my name .

"Hey everyone , its good to see ya!"

People clapped . My heart beat sped up .

"Ready for some amazing talent , well here is Colorado's very own ,Zariah Renton and from American idol , Aaron Kelly !"

More people clapped , some whistled .Probably Ethan .Stupid kid .

I walked out onto the stage in the bright light beamed on me .My eyes squinted a little and I waved to the front row . Which contained Marissa , my best friend , My mom ,dad and Ethan . Aaron followed in step with me .

We looked at each other and smiled . He was on my left . The song that I chose to sing , was by John Vesely or the lead vocalist and guitarist of secondhand serenade .It's from his third album which just came out a couple of weeks ago.

The music started up and I began moving to the melody .

_I lie awake again, my bodies feeling paralysed_

_I can't remember whenI didn't live through this disguise_

_The words you said to me_

_They couldn't set me free_

I sanged out while closing my eyes and prayed that the fear hadn't showed in my voice . Aaron joined in with me .

_Im stuck here in this life _

_i didn't ask for_

_There must be something more,_

_Do we know what we're fighting for?_

I opened my eyes and I saw people were staring at me in surpise of my voice.

_Breathe in breathe out_

_And all these masks we wore_

_We never knew what we had in store_

_Breathe in breathe out_

I peeked over to see, that Aaron was staring at the crowd . I watched in awe it was like he was in sort of zone , like he was determined and so driven . It made me focus more on the lyrics of the song and what they meaned to me as a artist . I swayed a little .

_The storm is rolling in_

_The thunders loud it hurts my ears_

_Im paying for my sins_

_And its gunna rain for years and years_

I turned to Aaron, who matched my stare .

He walked over towards me which looked like he was doing in slow motion which was sexy .

I smiled and walked towards him .

_I fooled everyone and now what will i become?_

_I have to start this overI have to start this over_

_There must be something more,_

_Do we know what we're fighting for?_

_Breathe in breathe out_

_And all these masks we wore_

_We never knew what we had in store_

_Breathe in breathe outI fooled everyone and now what will i become?_

Me and Aaron's faces grew close as we stared into each others eyes. I broke contact and walked towards the edge of the stage . I shouted the lines with so much force

_I have to start this over_

_I have to start this over_

_There must be something more,_

_Do we know what we're fighting for?_

Aaron walked next to me , still in the zone .He moved his free hand left and right . The crowd followed his gesture.

I grinned .

_Breathe in breathe out_

_And all these masks we wore_

_We never knew what we had in store_

_Breathe in breathe out_

_There must be something more_

_B__reathe in breathe out_

_There must be something more_

The music slowed down and I stood there. Aaron glanced over in my direction , in shock .

He held is microphone .

"Ladies and gents .The beautiful , Zariah ."

People appalled , I smiled and started blushing . I gripped my microphone and began talking .

"Thank you . I wouldn't be up here if Rosanne hadn't forced me ."

The crowd started laughing .

After that concert with Aaron my life wasn't normal anymore . Only I had no idea what the hell I was getting myself into .

**Hope you liked . read and review ? **


	2. Chapter 2

12:59a.m.

Gustavo was nervous , he has to think of something fast. Griffen, the CEO of Rocque Records and his boss, was going to show up in the next 5 hours .Shit. The record company was currently doing pretty good considering that he hasn't found a decent band since big time rush .He shook his four doofuses are something else . Lately though , a lot of CD sales were dropping .He had to come up with something quick before Griffen finds out . "Damn." He mumbled and quickly typed you tube .There had to be some sort of talent on there right ? A video of a girl with honey colored hair popped on the lower half of the screen . Gustavo had already watched over 30 videos , he prayed that this one had some sort of talent . He clicked on it . The girl, whoever she was , had such a powerful voice . Her voice was a cross between alto and soprano ,like a hint of Shakira and mixed with the pop /rock sound of the current teeny bopper ,Demi Lovato. His facial expression changed when he was Aaron Kelly , but he had to give the boy credit .The two of them sounded amazing together .

" Maybe a contest would help.." He thought outloud , while a grin played across his face .Gustavo got up and frantically searched for the colorful sticky notes that his assistant Kelly had brought for him yesterday. Once he got them , he wrote down the title and logged on to his account , RocoRocqueRecords. Yeah try saying that 20 times really fast .As soon as he did , he made a huge bulletin post . Gustavo rarely had good ideas , that worked . He also , barely thought most of them through . So as a result he wasn't completely sure that this was going to be successful . He typed up whatever came to his mind and clicked submit .

_The next day~_

"You might want to check your you tube ."

Marissa half smiled , half smirked . I stared at her with suspension as I clicked and logged on . The butterflies started growing deeper and deeper as I saw my performance that only happened a week ago .The little digital bulletin starting blinking like crazy . I hesitated and clicked . I scanned all the other users but my eyes stopped once they hit RocoRoqueRecords . I guess Marissa's did the same because the two of us were yelling "Oh my god!" A huge smile spread across my face and I clicked it as Marissa started to read it .

"_We hear at the record company are turning to you tube in hopes of finding a new fresh face of music .There's so many talented people out there in the world and we would be thrilled to record a demo of one of your original songs and you to be featured on the new single , that big time rush is currently writing as I type .But , there will be auditions . Half of the expenses will be paid , such as the arrival and hotel . Only four will be advancing , the judges will be Logan , Kendall, Carlos and James , plus myself .Big time rush will be attending the auditions and of course the demo recording .I have listed four songs for you to cover do a cover of. Taylor Swift -Cold as you , Nick Jonas -Stay ,Bethany Dillon - Beautiful and jojo-too little too late .Have fun .. don't suck at this please . You'll be notified by a message on April 23__rd__ . "_

My Mouth dropped and Marissa smiled .

"What song are you going to sing ?" She said while getting the webcam ready for me . I sat there in the roll Chair for about 15 minutes , because my mind hadn't processed the fact that this was a huge opportunity for me if I was chosen .

"Helllooo Zariah." She waved her hands in my face and I shook my head and grinned .

"Okay here's the deal , I'm going to try out for this but there's no way my parents are going to let me go all the way out to Los Angelos 's for this audition -

Marissa put her hands up , stopping me from continuing any further .Her eyes got that glim in them . That only happened when she had a master scheme coming up . I was scared . She grinned and I waited for her to start .

"So here's what's going to happen , your going to tell your mom that my big brother Spencer invited you up to the cabin for the whole summer .Your mom's not going to have a problem with his because my family and I are already going to be up there by the time you make it to L.A. I'll have Derek , Marissa's dad, cover for us . He wont have a problem with that either because he owes me . You have that audition , meet the james .. Possibly fall in love while your there…"

"Are you serious! There's no way that this plan isn't going to work ."

Marissa's smile darkened . "Ohh believe me it will and you wont have a thing to worry about ."

I rolled my eyes , "Um hello I will, the money for the trip back when I donnt make the cut !"

Marissa sighed and pushed me .

"Oh my gosh , you will make it because you have a sick amazing voice , hello James will be all over that and you'll be famous and we'll go shopping in Paris and I take over the runway ." I laughed sometimes I wonder were her mind is .

I nodded and clapped my hands .

"Okay lets do this ."

After a couple of test runs and arguments over what song to sing because James was going to be watching this and Marissa wanted me to sound hawt . Yes she said hot like that . I sighed as she gave me the thumbs up

"Hey I'm Zariah . Zah- ha- rah .That's how you say it , um anyways I'm just a girl who sets around in my room writing songs , playing piano or guitar .I taught myself how to play piano when I was just 8 , gutiar came later on .I gues I just knew that music was in my blood . My family just doesn't understand that this is what I want to do with my life . Here's a cover of a song ." I smiled at the screen and breathed .

_I was so unique Now I feel skin deep I count on the make-up to cover it all Crying myself to sleep cause I cannot keep their attention I thought I could be strong But it's killing me _

I grabbed my piano and started playing . I loved the way it sounded when my fingers hit the keys . It was like a lullaby so soothing to me .

_Does someone hear my cry? I'm dying for new life I want to be beautiful Make you stand in awe Look inside my heart, and be amazed I want to hear you say Who I am is quite enough Just want to be worthy of love And beautiful _

My voice bellowed out as the the lyrics stared speaking to me . I love this song , it was very special to me , it helped me out when I didn't have good self esteem

_Sometimes I wish I was someone other than me Fighting to make the mirror happy Trying to find whatever is missing Won't you help me back to glory I want to be beautiful Make you stand in awe Look inside my heart, and be amazed I want to hear you say Who I am is quite enough Just want to be worthy of love And beautiful You make me beautiful You make me stand in awe You step inside my heart, and I am amazed I love to hear You say Who I am is quite enough You make me worthy of love and beautiful_

I finished off the song and smiled at Marissa who was wipping what looked like a tear? I looked at her and then stared back at the computer screen .

"Thank you for this , I live for this. Its everything to me . I gave this my all with no regrets. Oh and James -

I looked at Marissa , who's mouth was open . I cant believe I'm saying this right now .

" I'd love to sing with you sometime ."

I clicked end and pressed submit .

_Roque Records~_

Gustavo had watched 45 videos and counting . He was getting a huge headache from all the no talent . Well there was 5 that he liked a lot but they had no emotion . He grabbed his iphone and dialed Kendall .

"Come over ." Kendall sound ed like he was arguing with james about.. Hair gel? What the hell? "Gustavo .. We cant right now ,James is being overly dramatic about gel ." He could hear James yelling that gel made him look sexy . He rolled his eyes . "look dogs I need your help with this audtion tapes . Come over NOW or you will be scrubbing my feet for the next 5 months ." he hung up the phone and sighed . 30 Minutes later , Kendall was banging on the door . Once he let them through, they all toppled on him . Gustavo 's face grew red . "Get off !"

After 12 minutes on full on yelling matches he got them to watch some of the videos . James stared at one in particular , not because he thought the girl was hot . He hit play and started listening to her voice . Kendall and the others were still debaiting about who's fault it was that landed on Gustavo first . James had started getting a headache .

"Shut up and listen to this girl .She could really make it guys ."

They took the hint and started listening to her. Kendall was in shock of her voice . She was so into her performance that very lyrics she sanged had meaning . He was on the edge of his seat , both because of her voice and because Logan and Carlos were pushing him was into the whole thing from beginning to end , he could relate to her though he didn't know anything about her .Logan started tapping to the sound , he liked the beats and her voice . Carlos was just.. In love with her voice . He had never heard such a strong sound come from anyone . All four band members had to meet this girl they all agreed on it . Even after all the pre audition tapes where watched , Logan couldn't get her voice out of his head.

** i need honest opinions .. do you like it or hate it ? what do you want to happen ..change ? reviews would be nice**


End file.
